


Meet my sister

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: Loki is genderfluid and surprises the Avengers one day. Three girls (Natasha, Wanda and Loki) become BFF's.





	Meet my sister

"Hey, has anyone seen Reindeer games this morning?" Tony asked. Thor frowned.

"I will go and check on my...  _sibling_. Loki may be sensitive at the moment." Thor paused, deciding to call Loki his sibling rather than his brother knowing Loki's preference for his female form. Thor silently cursed his father as he headed to his sibling's room. He cursed his father for forcing Loki to be a boy, damm Odin and his sexist views of girls being weak. The minute Odin realised Loki could change their gender as well as their appearance he forced Loki to be a boy as  _boys are stronger and fit to rule_. Maybe now Odin was dead Loki would go back to normal? Thor hoped so, he really liked Lady Loki, his baby sister. Thor arrived at Loki's door and was about to knock when he paused.

"Loki? How are you doing, sibling?" He asked tentatively. The door magically unlocked and swung partly open, showing Thor he was allowed to enter. He did so and saw Loki curled up on the bed under a bright green blanket. The blanket gave a high-pitched whine when thor gently poked it.

"Sister?" He asked and the blanket gave an appreciative sigh.

The blanked pulled itself back and Loki uncurled from the middle like a sleepy cat. Oh come on, Thor thought, realising his sister had the ability to always seem perfect. This was proven now as even as Loki woke up from her nap her now waist length silky black hair was smooth and hung loosely and not knotted. Her skin was like that of a porcelain doll, perfectly smooth and a beautiful olive colour that perfectly complemented her large owl-like emerald green that shone like crystals with their long and thick eyelashes that were batted sleepily as Loki woke up fully. She was wrapped in a blanket and as Thor pointed this out her eyes widened quickly and with a few wisps of pale green magic, the goddess was wrapped in a long silky dress. It was the same green as her eyes with a low V-shaped neckline, cut deliberately low to show the gold fabric that ran up her neck, forming a high edge halfway up her neck. The same fabric could be seen as a silky underskirt behind the satiny green fabric on the top that was slashed open at the front with a large section removed. Transparent, netting like sleaves of a sparkly gold encased her arms, forming triangles on her hands as they looped around her middle finger. A tiara appeared on Loki's pitch black hair, gold and filled with jades and emeralds and incorporating the traditional two golden horn shapes (but as swirls, not actual horns)

Loki looked at Thor, whined sadly and handed him a hairbrush out of thin air, accompanied by several invisible hair ties and green and gold small flowers. Thor smiled, it looked like Loki wanted her hair done like Thor'd done it when they were still children. Well, actually Loki was still only 17 in Midgardian years (Thor was 25 but who cares about that). Thor brushed Loki's hair into a thick braid crown but leaving most of the wavy voluminous hair to tumble loosely down his sisters back. The flowers were gently added to the braid crown as Loki looked in the mirror. Appearing happy with her brother's work, she quietly said a spell to keep her hair in place until released (like a better version of hairspray) and stood up, heading to the door, her dress gently waving about her ankles, her bare feet making no sound. As her perfectly manicured hand with long gold nails was about to open the door Thor stopped her.

"Sister, are you alright sharing your actual appearance with the others?" He asked like the responsible older brother.

Loki sighed like the stroppy teenager she is, "Yes brother, I know what I'm doing. You joining me?" She asked and Thor nodded heading out the door with his sister following silently in his shadow, pulling a pile of books through the air with magic.

"I have returned! Loki is with me, she just wanted to sleep this morning, that's all," Thor announced as the duo entered the room. Everyone mumbled a hello, not realising the change in pronoun. Loki whined and slipped onto the sofa next to Natasha. Loki curled her long legs under her and started to read one of the numerous Asgardian books she had found. Natasha looked up and froze.

"Loki? That you?" She asked in surprise. Loki looked up from her book and batted her eyelashes at Natasha.

"Yes?" Loki said, her voice melodic and all the vowels trickled into place. It was the kind of voice you could listen to forever without disliking it.

"Hey, what's up with the girly voice? I thought- oh. Genderfluid? No? A girl? Cool!" Tony said as he glanced over. Everyone else looked over and complimented Loki on her appearance. Natasha and Wanda plopped down either side of Loki as Thor drifted away.

" _Love_ your hair, Lokes! So pretty!" Wanda said, stroking the goddesses large black mane. Loki smiled bashfully.

" _Such_ a beautiful dress! Love it, Sister!" Nat pulled the loose outer skirt into the air and let it float back down.

"Hey, me and Nat are having a girls night tonight. Wanna join?" Wanda asked and Loki smiled.

"That would be brilliant, thank you." She said politely and Wanda squealed.

"New BFF!" She squealed and everyone laughed.

* * *

**Three weeks later during a Press Conference**

"So, Stark. May I ask where Miss Romanoff, Miss Maximoff and Mr Loki are? Or is it classified?" The reporter asked ad Tony laughed.

"Actually, about Loki, asked me to tell you something. It's miss Loki. She's a teenage girl. Turns out Odin was sexist." Tony laughed at the reporter's stunned face, "as for the other two well-" He started but was cut short by the door slamming open and three girls barged in. All three had massive furry jumpers on, jogging bottoms, furry slippers and beanies on. The clothing was all of one colour, each of the girls was different: Natasha had black, Wanda had red and Loki had Green, Gold and Black.

Natasha pulled out a knife while the other two activated their powers, glaring at Tony who sighed.

"Dark chocolates in the left cupboard, hot water bottles in the same one, as are the Disney films." He sighed as the girls turned and left. The reporter turned expectantly to Tony who sighed again.

"One on a period is bad but we happen to have all three at the same time. Actually, I better check on them." Tony muttered as he walked out. Bruce turned to the reporter, "Trust me, it's way worst than what you saw."

 

 

 


End file.
